A Child of a Kane
by Bluestar98
Summary: It is about amos Kane's daughter and her struggles.
1. All about lily

All about Lily Kane

Full name : Lillian Fallon Kane

Eyes : gray-ish blue

Hair : flame red

Height : 5'5"

Magic type : necromancer

Personality : shy, dark, friendly, caring

Parentage : Amos Kane and Jade Faust

Hosting : nepthys ( later on in story)

Crush/boyfriend : Nico De' Angelo /Walt Stone

Pet : a silver ferret named luna

Enemies : Desjardins, set, apophis, and face of horror

Favorite poem :

The Tide Rises, the Tide Falls

BY HENRY WADSWORTH LONGFELLOW

The tide rises, the tide falls,

The twilight darkens, the curlew calls;

Along the sea-sands damp and brown

The traveller hastens toward the town,

And the tide rises, the tide falls.

Darkness settles on roofs and walls,

But the sea, the sea in the darkness calls;

The little waves, with their soft, white hands,

Efface the footprints in the sands,

And the tide rises, the tide falls.

The morning breaks; the steeds in their stalls

Stamp and neigh, as the hostler calls;

The day returns, but nevermore

Returns the traveller to the shore,

And the tide rises, the tide falls.


	2. To Canada and back

Lily Kane's p.o.v.

Hi I am Lily Kane, daughter of Amos Kane and right now I am running for my life. My loving father ordered them to bring me back. I was exhausted mentally and physically. They had been chasing me all day. Canadian magicians never gave up when they wanted something. They finally cornered me and I passed out from fear and exhaustion. They brought me to my father at the Brooklyn house in New York. I had woken up and tried to escape twice on the way down.

When I finally woke up I was in my bed at Brooklyn house. Dad was sitting at the edge of the bed. " about time you got up." He chuckled. " dad," I grumbled " get out." " okay, okay," he said " breakfast is in ten minutes."

At breakfast everyone was staring at me. With me flame colored hair, blue eyes, and at luna with her unnaturally silver coat. Dad introduced to all of them and said I would be teaching them. How could he do that to me. I thought I was seeing thing when I saw Walt blushing. No, he couldn't ever like me with me always being on the run. I would have to stay until I was strong enough to live on my own.

~ twelve hours later ~

I had pack my bag and was about to leave when Khufu stopped me and starting howling bloody and the other initiates came rushing in. Some times I really hate that monkey, and right now I wanted to feed him to the tiger-fish in the Nile river. That is when I made my great escape throughout the duat. I quickly decided to go to gram and gramps' Flat for the night. Gram immediately made dome tea and bombarded me with questions. At about 1:30 am there was a loud knock on the door. I instantly knew dad had come looking for me, so I opened a portal to my favorite hiding spot, camp half blood.


	3. A new home

I appeared on a beach in Long Island and I instantly knew where I was. It was camp half blood. As soon as Nico he saw me he came right over. He could see that I was exhausted, so took me to our cabin. He said that dinner was in an hour.

At dinner everyone was happy to see me again, they greeted me with hugs. Percy told me that I was on his team for capture the flag, which was fine with me.

For capture the flag I was always hiding in the trees with my bow and quiver. I basically was a sniper. If anyone got to close to the flag they would be shot." Go to the trees by the border," Percy said " if anyone makes it near there send a raven and then try to stop them." I could control the same things as hades including: dead people, ravens, and magic toilet paper ( a.k.a. Linen mummy wrapping) I was basically a one woman defensive line. If I failed Percy would be mad because I am always the only one guarding the flag.

~ the next day ~

While I was taking a jog in the woods drew came up to me and called me an unwanted freak. In the process of the cat fight I managed to break her nose and my ankle. At the infirmary that night I was laying in bed in the corner( that was my punishment from Chiron.) Anubis appeared and told me the recent news in Egypt. While he was talking something in his pocket poked its head out. " I almost forgot, this is for you." He said. He gave me the ferret and it instantly curled up on my shoulder as if it had been mine forever. I named her luna because her coat was the color of the full moon. " I thought you only appeared in places of death." I said. " tonight is an exception." He said. Before he left he kissed me on the lips. He said " ha-tep", and I fell asleep with Luna.

That morning I was let out of the infirmary and I went to my cabin to pack to leave. Nico suddenly walked in and asked me where I was going. I told him that I couldn't answer that. Because I had no idea where to go. I couldn't go home, the first nome , or Europe. That's when I decided to go to Canada. I know I could have picked any where but I chose Canada because of the night sky. The aurora borealis and the stars with a new moon is beautiful beyond measure. I wish I wasn't always with my head in clouds, but it is who I am.


End file.
